Double Dragonian/Strategies
Category:Strategies Please feel free to add new Strategies or adjust those listed, but please stick to the format for ease of reading and printing. A template for new Strategies can be found at the very bottom. Find abbreviations in the glossary. Tips The Dragons often use Chaos Blade move to induce curse effect. Depending on the order of killing, the effect can cause the tank to die in a single hit. It is highly recommended that the healer of the PT has Cursna on macro and ready to cast on the tank. Otherwise, prepare some holy waters for the tank would be sufficient. Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combination, but to illustrate combination that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! Zerg Utterly demolished with WHM, Sleeper/kiter, 2 SAMs and 2 DDs. Shikikoyo TP from SAMs to other DDs if you like. Sleep/kite minstrel while Berzerker is taken out, then have whoever has hate run from Minstrel while the rest /follow. WAR/NIN useful for Minstrel kiting while other DDs are engaged (RDM/NIN couldn't keep hate) Standard Party : Strategy: *Two tanks, two DD, a sleeper and a healer appear to be the best set up for this fight. The best strategy appears to be to Elemental Seal and Sleep the Minstrel, have one tank hang back and build hate on the Minstrel, and have the other tank and the two DD quickly dispatch the Berserker. Once that is done, kite the Minstrel until it is dead. *One thing to remember is that the dragons become massively stronger after they use Soul Voice and Mighty Strikes, so quickly killing the Berzerker after it uses Mighty Strikes is critical. It does not have very much HP, but its defense will increase a lot after it uses Mighty Strikes. The moves to avoid after the Minstrel uses Soul Voices are Chaos Blade (knocks a 75 WAR/NIN to about 300 HP) and Lodesong which is a massive AoE Gravity and can easily kill a kiting tank. Kiting Party : Strategy: *Three DD subbing nin, a kiter (pld/war, pld/nin, or nin/war), a sleeper/gravity/dispeller (blm/rdm or rdm/blm) and a healer can easily handle this fight with little to no difficulty. The sleeper opens up with Elemental Seal and Sleepga on the Minstrel hitting the Berserker as well. The DDs will immediately go on the Berserker and chip down his HP until he is dead while maintaining their shadows to sponge in the body slam damage. The healer keeps an eye on the melees, ensuring to cursna/heal anyone who gets hit by cursed blade. The tank has the option to either tank the Berserker or build hate on the Minstrel. Before or when the Minstrel wakes up, apply gravity and/or bind and begin kiting. Kite the Minstrel while DDs remains on it until it is dead. Dispel Knight's Minne or other critical buffs on the Minstrel. * BLM/RDM is a valid option to use due to access to gravity, bind, sleepga II, stun, dispel, and high damage nuking. It is highly advised to have an enfeebling set of gear in order to ensure the enfeebles will stick. Both the Berzerker and the Minstrel are susceptible to magic damage even after their 2 hours, making it ideal to toss one or two Tier IV nukes on the Berzerker during its last 30% health. Chaos Blade is stunnable. Body Slam, to some extent, can be stunned if timed appropriately. * Chaos blade enables pld/nin or pld/war to be an ideal kiter while kiting the Minstrel. The range of Chaos Blade seems to be 25' (this is an eyeball guess from the last attempt), whereby the cursed target will have 50% hp/mp reduced pre-2hour and 75% hp/mp reduced post-2hour. With holy waters on hand, the pld kiter can remove the curse and use Cure III or Cure IV on themselves to generate hate along with casting flash, enabling the DDs to do extra damage without taking hate. Please note everyone in between the Minstrel and the Kiter will get hit with curse as well. * The Minstrel is easy to kite with or without +movement speed gear. Since it will attempt to stop and cast songs often, it is easy to gain distance down the ramp. Gravity allows melees to keep up and continuously damage the Minstrel. Be ready to erase people if Lodesong goes off, as it is an aoe gravity move on the target. Generally Lodesong has a short range enabling the kiter to escape and prevent the ability to go off. * Fight setup on the Fenrir Server on 10/28/2008: Artanis (Blm/rdm), Caitir (Blu/Nin), Elagost (Whm/smn), Korremar (Pld/nin), Nici (Smn/sch), Orn (Mnk/Nin). Clear Time was 4 minutes 58 seconds. * Note on setup: Sleeper and healer is a must. Any job that can generate hate using ranged methods (pld, rng, blm or nin) are useful for kiting. Smn in this setup did not cure much or at all, primarily used Garuda for Predator Claws (cuts off 5-9% of the Dragon's hp). Whm in this setup primarily debuffed (paralyze, slow, etc) when not curing. MP regeneration was not an issue in this setup. * Strategy written by Artanis on Fenrir Server. Manaburn The party setup for this strategy is 4-5 BLMs and either a RDM or a BRD. There are two possible methods using this setup, both of which involve Elemental Seal + Sleep/Sleepga. If you go with a BRD, get as many of the BLMs as possible to sub RDM for Gravity. Strategy: * The first method begins by opening with Elemental Seal + Sleep on the Minstrel. * While the Minstrel is asleep, land Gravity on the Berzerker, then have the BLMs drop Tier IV nukes or Ancient Magic 2 (AM2) on the Berzerker until it dies. * Do likewise for the Minstrel. Strategy Pros: * Using this method, you only deal with one dragon at a time. * The use of single nukes will take down a dragon faster than Tier III -agas. Strategy Cons: * Due to the need to Sleep and kite, both mobs will build Resistance to Sleep and Gravity, so they should only be used when necessary. * Since the dragons are being killed one after the other, the second one will become stronger after the first one (Berzerker) dies. Alternative Strategy: * The other option is to open the fight with a timed Tier III -aga nuke, then follow with Elemental Seal + Sleepga. * Continue to use -aga spells to drop both the dragons at roughly the same time, very similar to Ying and Yang in Dynamis - Xarcabard. * The goal of this strategy is to prevent one of the dragons from becoming stronger after the first dies. I have found that not only do they become stronger after they 2 hour, but also the second one becomes stronger after the first dies.--Sativaking 18:24, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Strategy Pros: * Both dragons should die at approximately the same time, meaning the strength increase of the remaining dragon should be negligible by the time you kill the first one (assuming they don't die together). * Minimal use of Sleep and Gravity means that if they are needed, they're much more likely to stick. Strategy Cons: * With this strategy, both dragons will be awake at the same time. * As such, hate control might become an issue.